


Danse Immortelle

by brzegsaratogi



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Polish Revolution, Idiots in Love, M/M, November by Jakub Woynarowski, Post Revolution, Waltzing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: Oto jest początek, od którego poszło, co mówimy, że się nam wyśniło, gdy się stanie coś podobnego do nocnego marzenia.
Relationships: Tadeusz Kościuszko/Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz





	Danse Immortelle

_Człowiek śpiący i czuwający równo oddycha; puls arteryj zarówno dowodzi, żeserce jego zarówno tak we śnie jako i na jawie podobnie odbija i nigdy w swym działaniu nie ustaje. **  
**_

_A lubo marzenie rewolucyjne w niczym nie jest różne od myśli, które tak uskuteczniać się zwykły. Wzięto jednak za czasem powagę proroctwa; tak jak myśli, które się uskuteczniły. Nazwano to przeczuciem — przewidzeniem. **  
**_

_Oto jest początek, od którego poszło, co mówimy, że się ludziom polskim tylko wyśniło..._

_...gdy stało się coś podobnego do nocnego marzenia._

_**───────** _

**28.11. 1795 rok** _**  
** _

Tamtego listopadowego dnia, Warszawa tonęła. W dogaszającym się ogniu, sadzy, deszczu, żałobie i niemożliwym do ogarnięcia ludzkim umysłem — poczuciu wyzwolenia. 

Przynajmniej dla niektórych. 

Gwiżdżący wiatr złośliwie postanowił zerwać się akurat teraz, porywając ze sobą już przemoczoną z lekka gazetę. Zanim jednak nieszczęsny papier zdążył zawędrować gdzieś na gałęzie suchych i osmolonych drzew, został złapany przez dłoń, która z refleksem wysunęła się spod mokrego płaszcza.Jej właściciel pieczołowicie wygładził falki na mokrym papierze, jednocześnie troszcząc się o to, aby przypadkiem nie porwać numeru. Przetarł zaparowane okulary.Nagłówek krzyczał do niego jednocześnie tak obcymi, a jednocześnie tak znajomymi słowami. _**  
**_

**_Vive la République de Pologne!_ **

Julian nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko było już widoczne jak na dłoni; gdy Branicki i Szczęsny Potocki patrzyli na nich szklanym okiem zwisając ze sznurów, wciąż nie przypuszczałby, że przyjdzie czas gdy Stanisław August spojrzy na nich tym samym. Smutnym, ale jakże bezsilnym i zrezygnowanym.

Niemcewicz pokręcił głową. Był tym wszystkim bardzo zmęczony. Zmarznięty od deszczu, pisarz o niczym innym nie marzył, niż skryć się teraz gdzieś w cieple kamienicy, przy kominku spisując kotłujące się pod kopułą myśli. 

Ale musiał na kogoś czekać. I na jego szczęście, nie trwało to tak długo, jak mogłoby się z początku wydawać. Od razu ożywił się, gdy zza rogu ulicy wyłoniła się znajoma postać; najpierw wyłoniła się głowa nieśmiało zerkająca spod kapelusza, potem dłoń przytrzymująca ten kapelusz, aby przypadkiem nie został zwiany, jak wcześniej to się stało z gazetą. Dopiero na końcu wyłoniła się przed Niemcewiczem cała postać Franciszka Karpińskiego. 

— Julianie, wybacz mi na Boga, nie mogłem przyjść szybciej. Chciałem jeszcze-

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, przyjacielu. — Blondyn uśmiechnął się szybko, ale przelotnie. Nerwowość wzięła górę i zaczął rozglądać się wokoło, chcąc się upewnić, że nikt ich przypadkiem nie podsłuchuje. — Masz przepustkę? 

— Tak, w rzeczy samej. Starczy mi jeszcze na parę godzin, dopóty się godzina policyjna nie skończy. Aczkolwiek, musiałem sprzedać swoją ulubioną tabakierkę francuską, aby sobie na to pozwolić — Karpiński zaśmiał się ponuro. To był śmiech człowieka realnie cierpiącego w środku. — Trudny to jest czas dla nas, poetów. 

— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, Franciszku. Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej...

— Ach, nie czas na rozdrabnianie się nad rzeczami tak nieistotnymi jak pieniądze! — Machnął dłonią, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. — Lepiej zajmijmy się tym, że mam dla ciebie dziś przesyłkę specjalną. 

— Przesyłkę specjalną? — Niemcewicz zaciekawiony zerknął na Karpińskiego, który sięgał do swojej skórzanej torby. 

— Tak. Trzy listy wysłane pod twój adres. 

— Trzy? Słuchy mnie wcześniej doszły tylko o dwóch. Miał do mnie napisać brat mój Kajetan, jejmość Izabela i... 

Niemcewicz umilknął, gdy w jego dłoni wylądowała niedbale zamknięta pieczęcią koperta. Nie musiał nawet dokładnie się wczytywać w to, co jest na kopercie napisane, nie musiał nawet otwierać listu. Wystarczyło, że jego uwagę przykuło finezyjnie zapisane "z"; z tą małą pętelką na górze i pociągnięciu na dół jak przy literce "j" na dole. Nie licząc się z tym, że może zmoknąć przez deszcz, wpatrywał się w kopertę dłuższą chwilę. 

— Kazał ci także przekazać, żebyś mu wybaczył, że tak długo nie chwytał za pióro, jednakże sam dobrze wiesz, jak sprawy wewnętrzne się ostatnio miały. 

— Chyba nikt z nas nie oczekiwał, że będzie mieć czas na spotkania niezwiązane z rewolucyjną sprawą — Julian powiedział, nie patrząc Karpińskiemu w oczy. — Bardziej zdziwiony jestem tym, że znalazł dla...że znalazł moment na napisanie listu — wydukał, wreszcie idąc po rozum do głowy i przypominając sobie, że woda nie jest najlepszym przyjacielem papieru. Schował list ostrożnie do kieszeni płaszcza. 

— Wydaje mi się, że zbyt surowo go osądzasz. Od kiedy Wyssygota-Zakrzewski postanowił zająć się wydziałem żywności i Domem Kawy, miał dużo więcej czasu. Ostatnio było sporo bałaganu, to prawda, ale zauważ mój drogi, że wszystko powoli ustaje. Może deszcz z ulic zmyje nie tylko popiół... — Karpiński uśmiechnął się pod nosem — ...ale i krew błękitną. 

Niemcewicz odetchnął płytko, przyswajając słowa przyjaciela. Już dawno zdążył zaakceptować fakt, że w Polsce nie będzie teraz miejsca na monarchiczne pany i arystokratyczne snobki, jednak gdy wreszcie zderzył się z tą rzeczywistością twarzą w twarz, przechodził go dreszcz. Nie wiedział, czy brał się bardziej od podniecenia, czy może od lęku przed nieznanym. 

Książę Józef, księżna Izabela, spora część Radziwiłłów — takim osobistościom udało się uniknąć gilotyny, uciekając jak najdalej od serca wydarzeń. Takiego szczęścia nie mieli jednak targowiczanie, sam król...czy książę Adam. Ursyn wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie sztywnego ciała pozbawionego głowy. Sam był pierwszy, do spisywania chińskich tortur wszelkim arystokratom, a tym bardziej zaprzyjaźnionych z targowiczaninem takim jak Szczęsny Potocki. Ale gdy przyszło co do czego, nie pojawił się na egzekucji, a parę godzin później, gdy ciała już zabierano. Książę Adam był dla niego jak ojciec, wciąż pamiętał jak wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem. 

Ale rewolucja nie robiła wyjątków. A Ursyn wybrał stronę. I to nie była strona, po której stał książę Adam Czartoryski. 

— Julianie, słyszysz mnie? 

Ocknął się. Teraźniejszość. On i Karpiński. Ciasna uliczka. Deszcz. List w płaszczu. Kolejne dwa, wepchnięte bardziej już niedbale. Było po wszystkim, sznurów i gilotyn nie było nigdzie widać. Było dobrze. 

— Tak, wybacz, zamyśliłem się na moment. Dziękuję ci za listy, Franciszku. Naprawdę. 

— Nie dziękuj. Przyjemność leży po mojej stronie. Poza tym, dopóty kolejnego arcydzieła nie wydam, skądś na chleb i kawę mieć. 

Niemcewiczowi wymsknął się słaby uśmiech. 

— To niech piją kawę. 

— Niech piją. 

I takim pozdrowieniem, dwóch poetów pożegnało się. Julian znów został sam pośród deszczu. 

Ale teraz przynajmniej doskonale wiedział, gdzie i z kim miał się dzisiaj spotkać. 

_**───────**_

Zamek Królewski w Warszawie okrzyknięty w listopadzie został Siedzibą Komitetu Najwyższego Rewolucji Polskiej, co niezwykle mu teraz pasowało, bo z królem ani królestwem nie miał już przecież nic wspólnego. _**  
**_

Ale mimo zmiany nazwy, wnętrze wciąż pozostawało takie samo. Nikt nic nie aranżował. Nikt tu też specjalnie nie przychodził. Komitet rzadko kiedy spotykał się w całości; na pewno nie częściej niż raz w tygodniu. Innymi słowy: budynek zazwyczaj stał po prostu opuszczony, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby duch króla Stanisława Augusta tęskno rozglądał się tu nocami po utraconych ścianach. _ **  
**_

Ale nie dziś w nocy. _ **  
**_

Tadeusz Kościuszko, choć nie lubił mówić tego na głos, był bardzo zmęczony. Nigdy by przed kimś nie przyznał, że cały ten rewolucyjny bałagan go wycieńczył, bo i sam nie potrafił tego sobie uświadomić. Jednakże, jego zdrowie psychiczne powoli samo z siebie zaczęło upominać się o odrobinę odpoczynku. _ **  
**_

Coraz rzadziej pojawiał się publicznie. To notorycznie psuło humor Kołłątajowi, który wiedział, że Kościuszko jest kimś, kogo ludzie najchętniej słuchają, bo roztaczał wokół siebie rodzaj opiekuńczej, ojcowskiej wręcz aury.

Dzisiaj jednak "ojciec polskiej republiki" wyglądał tak, jakby śmierć zeszła na ziemię i postanowiła zamieszkać wśród ludu. Siedział w małym, ciasnym pokoiku, który kiedyś należał do służącego Stanisława Augusta, garbiąc się nad biurkiem. Przy słabym świetle świecy czytał list, na który powinien odpisać już dużo wcześniej. Robespierre coraz częściej musiał być wyrozumiały dla jego spóźnialstwa. A on wykorzystywał jego cierpliwość. Okropnie się z tym czuł. 

Ściana deszczu za oknem przypominała Kościuszce o tym, że jednak mimo wszystko woli być tutaj, niż na dworze. W zamku nie było praktycznie nikogo, poza nim oraz paroma krzątającymi się osobami, dbającymi o to, aby w "użytkowych" skrzydłach było ciepło i, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba, jasno. Kościuszkowe oczy skupiły się na zegarze, który właśnie wybił okrągłą godzinę. 

_Jeszcze tylko kwadrans. Jeśli będzie punktualny, to jeszcze tylko kwadrans.  
_

Ekscytacja była rozpraszająca. Płomień świecy i odgłos ulewy robiły mu na złość, nie chcąc zadbać o odpowiednie warunki do czytania. Pogratulowania, jakaś uwaga, francuskie słowo którego nie znał, wyrazy szacunku. List przeczytany. Teraz musiał tylko...

— Halo! — Echo odbiło się od ścian skrzydła zamku, w którym przebywał Tadeusz. — Jest tu kto? To ja, Ursyn Niemcewicz!

...doprowadzić się do porządku. 

Drzwi nieomal zatrzasnęły się za Kościuszką z hukiem, gdy poderwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i wybiegł ze swojej "kanciapy". Złapał jeszcze w biegu swój granatowy płaszcz; zmęczenie jakimś magicznym sposobem opuściło jego spojrzenie. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zachowywał się teraz jakby naprawdę wypoczął, choć niezdrowo blada cera i żałobne obwódki pod oczami świadczyły o czymś zupełnie innym. 

Jeszcze do końca nie odnajdywał się w pałacu. Frustrowały go duże przestrzenie; dzięki Bogu, że Ciołek (czy też Kluchosław August, jak to teraz Polacy miewali prześmiewczo mówić) za życia pomyślał o gruntownej przebudowie korytarzy, które ułatwiały przemieszczanie się do Wielkiej Sali i Sali Rady Nieustającej. Dzięki temu szybciej mógł przemieszczać się ze swoich pomieszczeń tam, gdzie był potrzebny. 

W liście do Juliana napisał, że byłby rad widzieć go o godzinie dwudziestej piętnaście w Wielkiej Sali. Tam też się więc skierował. Z każdym krokiem ekscytacja coraz bardziej go opuszczała, a zamiast niej przychodził stres. W końcu dziesięć metrów, pięć, dwa metry. Stanął przed złoconymi drzwiami. 

Czy Niemcewicz będzie na niego zły? Przez rewolucję, obaj byli po równo zapracowani i nie mieli dla siebie czasu, jednakże Tadeusz niechętnie musiał przywołać w pamięci momenty, kiedy zwyczajnie ignorował listy od przyjaciela. Traktował go jak powietrze. Ważniejszy był komitet, stosunki z jakobinami, prowadzenie Domu Kawy. Przez obowiązki rewolucyjne zaniedbał swoją relację z Julianem. A przecież już tak dobrze im szło. Przed tym wszystkim, zdecydowanie zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. 

No cóż. Musiał to naprawić. 

Wziął ostatni, głęboki wdech i przywołując na usta czarujący uśmiech (pierwsze wrażenie zawsze stwarza najrzetelniejsze pozory), popchnął ciężkie drzwi. 

Pomieszczenie jak najbardziej pozostawało wierne swojej nazwie. Sala rzeczywiście była wyjątkowo obszerna. Posągi Apolla i Ateny dumnie stały jak zaklęte w czasie, obserwując Tadeusza swoimi martwymi oczami. Złotawe kolumny ze stiuku, żyrandole palące się na polecenie Kościuszki, kompozycja rzeźbiarska przedstawiająca Alegorię Sprawiedliwości; wszystkie te elementy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zamek wciąż był zamieszkiwany przez króla, który od czasu do czasu urządzał tu huczne przyjęcia. Rzecz jasna, tak nie było. 

Kościuszko wziął drżący oddech, dostrzegając drobną postać, opierającą się o jedną z kolumn. Stała zwrócona plecami do niego. Jego nogi z niemałym oporem, ale jednak, skierowały go w stronę osoby. Zanim zdążył dotknąć jego pleców, ten obrócił się sam, znajdując się teraz twarzą zaledwie parę milimetrów od niego. Kościuszko odchrząknął niezręcznie. Przemoczony od deszczu mężczyzna taktownie wykonał krok w tył. 

— Tadeuszu. 

— Ursynie. 

Między generałem a jego wiernym adiutantem, przez moment panowała cisza. Patrzyli po sobie w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Kościuszko nie mogąc zdzierżyć napięcia, nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń. Niemcewicz od razu wyczuł, że starszy mężczyzna jest zmieszany tą sytuacją równie co on, więc nie chcąc pogrążać bardziej ich obu, uścisnął dłoń Kościuszki. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak rumieńce wstępują mu na twarz. Rzecz jasna spowodowane tym, że z zimnej ulicy trafił do zaskakująco dobrze ogrzanego zamku. Nie było żadnego innego powodu. 

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię wreszcie zobaczyć — wymamrotał Kościuszko, tracąc gdzieś tę pewność siebie, którą w sobie zebrał. 

— Ja też się cieszę, Tadeuszu, bardzo — Julian natomiast brzmiał dużo bardziej entuzjastycznie, niż się spodziewał. Przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi dokładniej. — Aczkolwiek wolałbym widzieć cię wypoczętego i w pełni sił — rzucił z przekąsem. — Kofeina to nie sen, a praca, gdy jest się zupełnie skonanym, nie przynosi sukcesu. 

— Ursynie...nie po to cię tu zaprosiłem. 

— Wybacz. — Niemcewicz odwrócił wzrok. — Po co w ogóle mnie _tu_ zaprosiłeś? Równie dobrym miejscem spotkania byłby Dom Kawy albo kamienica. 

— Ach! — Kościuszko momentalnie się rozpromienił; wyglądało na to, że tylko czekał, aż Niemcewicz zada mu to pytanie. — Ależ Julianie, po co nam wykurzać arystokrację z ich włości, jeśli nie chcemy potem spożytkować tego w najzdatniejszy sposób? — zażartował, na co Ursyn tylko ściągnął brwi. 

— Najzdatniejszy sposób? Chyba nie za bardzo rozumiem, co masz na myśli, Tadeuszu. 

Kościuszko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Wyglądało na to, że już miał zaplanowane coś, co Niemcewiczowi nie przychodziło w najmniejszym stopniu do głowy. Skłonił się przed nim.

— Ursynie, czy chciałbyś ze mną zatańczyć? 

Niemcewicza zatkało. Spodziewał się od przyjaciela naprawdę wiele propozycji, nawet łapania kropel deszczu za oknem, ale nie takiej. Szczególnie, że widzieli się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Liczył na wymianę paru słów, może moment przy herbacie, ewentualnie grę w szachy; to wydało mu się zbyt nagłe. Nigdy wcześniej z nim nie tańczył. Nie licząc tego wszystkiego, sama propozycja była niezależnie od ich relacji dość szokująca — Ursyn nie słyszał wcześniej, by mężczyźni tańczyli razem, przynajmniej nie w tak oficjalny sposób jak Kościuszko mu proponował. 

— Zatańczyć? Nie wiem, mój drogi. Nie pamiętam chyba nawet jak się tańczy, ostatni raz tańczyłem będąc jeszcze pod opieką księcia Adama.

— To nie szkodzi. — Kościuszko położył dłoń na ramieniu Niemcewicza. — Jestem tu tylko ja, nie będę cię oceniać. Poza tym, spójrz tylko na tę salę! Aż żal jej nie wykorzystać. 

— Liczyłem, że _porozmawiamy_... — Ursyn przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, jakby chciał na nie zwrócić szczególną uwagę. — Tak dawno nie mieliśmy sposobności...i myślałem... **  
**

— Czy taniec wyklucza dla ciebie możliwość rozmowy? **  
**

— Cóż-

— Wręcz przeciwnie, Ursynie, wydaje mi się, że taniec bez rozmowy byłby czymś jeszcze bardziej niezręcznym i uciążliwym. Zwłaszcza, że nie mamy muzyki. To jak będzie? **  
**

Niemcewicz odwrócił wzrok od swojego przyjaciela. Wciąż mokry płaszcz przylegał do jego ciała, jasne włosy odbijały światło żyrandola, a oczy nieustannie szukały jakiegoś znaku, który mógłby utwierdzić go w tym, że Kościuszko wcale nie miał na myśli tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Ale wyglądało na to, że wcale nie żartował. **  
**

Na zewnątrz trwała ulewa. Deszcz odbijał się od szyb, tworząc nieprzeniknioną zasłonę, która nie pozwalała uciec choć na chwilę wzrokiem do świata spoza ścian zamku. Tego listopadowego świata opanowanego rewolucją. Inne katastrofy miały morza ognia. Oni mieli morze błękitnej krwi i słonej wody. **  
**

Wbił spojrzenie w Kościuszkę, niewzruszonego tym wszystkim. Przyzwyczajonym do republikańskiej rzeczywistości. Proponującym mu taniec. **  
**

— Będzie jak mówisz. Z chęcią z tobą zatańczę. **  
**

Mimo oberwania chmury, nie było błyskawic. Ale uśmiech Kościuszki zdawał się w tamtym momencie błysnąć jaśniej niż jakikolwiek piorun. **  
**

— Doskonale. **  
**

Jak Tadeusz wcześniej trafnie zauważył, nie mieli muzyki. Ale to nie szkodziło. Zaczęli ostrożnego walca, na początku tak niepewnie, jakby stąpali po szkle. Ursyn zaskoczony stwierdził, że pamięta kroki lepiej, niż mu się wydawało. W głowie odliczył do trzech, dosuwając lewą nogę do prawej przy ostatnim kroku. **  
**

— A więc — Złączył palce z Kościuszką, starając się zbytnio nie myśleć o tym, że ta sytuacja mogła wyglądać dziwnie dwuznacznie — w jakim celu dokładnie mnie tu zaprosiłeś? Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać, ale o czym? **  
**

— A o czym można rozmawiać, gdy Stanisław August dłużej nie zawraca nam głowy? — Kościuszko posunął prawą nogę w przód ze skrętem w lewo. — Chyba nie o najnowszej modzie wersalskiej! Zresztą, wersal też teraz nie jesteś najlepszym tematem do rozmowy. **  
**

Niemcewicz spojrzał na niego, szukając okrawków jasnej odpowiedzi. W duchu wciąż nie przestawał liczyć. **  
**

— Więc czego ma dotyczyć nasza dyskusja?

— Julianie — Kościuszko przysunął się do niego, co było nieformalnie tylko krokiem tanecznym, chociaż Ursynowi wydawało się, że przez ton jego głosu gdzieś kryło się w tym drugie dno — co myślisz o naszej rewolucji?

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, Niemcewicz został praktycznie wmurowany w posadzkę przez słowa przyjaciela. Zwolnił krok. Co to w ogóle było za pytanie? **  
**

— A co mam myśleć? — zabrzmiał jak obruszony. — Zrobiliśmy to, co było trzeba. Poprosiliśmy Francję o pomoc i spełniliśmy jej warunki. Zostaliśmy republiką. Zwyciężyliśmy. Nad czym by się tu więcej rozdrabniać?

— Fascynujące. **  
**

— Co takiego?

— Fascynujące, że taki poeta i myśliciel jak ty, widzi to wszystko tak prostoliniowo. **  
**

Ursyn przełknął ślinę. Czy powiedział coś złego?Odsunął się od Tadeusza, tłumacząc to kolejnym tanecznym krokiem. Nie dość, że nie podobało mu się, w jakim kierunku ta rozmowa zmierzała, to teraz odnosił jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że nie są w tej sali sami. Powietrze zrobiło się jakieś dziwnie gęstawe, a w ich plecy wbijały się niewidzialne, głodne sensacji oczy. **  
**

— Nie myślę prostoliniowo — odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc w ciemne tęczówki swojego partnera w tańcu. Kościuszko był od niego niższy, ale wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to on cały czas kierował całym walcem. — Po prostu uważam, że temat został wyczerpany. **  
**

— Podziel się więc ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami. Chętnie wysłucham. **  
**

Myśli tańczyły w głowie Niemcewicza dużo żwawiej niż robiły to jego nogi na posadzce. **  
**

— Nasza rewolucja była przede wszystkim konieczna — zaczął ostrożnie. — Ale wydaje mi się, że można by przeprowadzić ją inaczej. Łagodniej. **  
**

W oku Tadeusza pojawił się błysk. Trudno było rozgryźć, czy to bardziej błysk lęku czy zaintrygowania. **  
**

— Łagodniej? Chciałbyś mieć rewolucję bez rewolucji?

— Cytujesz Robespierre'a — odparł Ursyn chłodno, agresywnie dosuwając prawą nogę do lewej — a wiem, że twój sposób myślenia pod wieloma względami różni się od jego. Tadeusz, naprawdę uważasz, że osoby takie jak książę Adam zasługiwały na gilotynę? **  
**

— Nie uważam, żeby śmierć była dobrą odpowiedzią, prawie w każdym przypadku — Kościuszko odparł cicho, jakby serce ścisnęło mu się w okrutny sposób. Ale przecież sam zaczął ten temat. — Ale gdyby osoby takie jak książę Adam nie umarły, nasza republika nie miałaby prawa bytu. Wybraliśmy radykalne kroki tańca i postanowiliśmy tańczyć do samego końca. **  
**

— Ale muzyka jeszcze nie ucichła. **  
**

— Nie ucichła. Wciąż gra. Na zewnątrz panuje chaos.

Salę znów zaczęła dławić nieznośna cisza, wypełniana tylko odbijaniem się deszczu od szyby i cichym stukotem ich niewysokich obcasów, dalej — choć z uporem — walcujących. W końcu do tych dwóch przerywników, dołączył także trzeci. Cichy, wcześniej wstrzymywany szloch. 

— Ursynie... — Kościuszko strapionym wzrokiem spojrzał na blondyna. Nieprzytomnie posuwał dalej nogami. — Ursynie to jest...jeden z powodów, dla którego cię tu zaprosiłem. 

Niemcewicz zatrzymał się. Dłużej nie tańczył. Obie, przepocone dłonie, umieścił na barkach swojego najdroższego przyjaciela, którym z jakiegoś nagłego powodu nagle wstrząsnął smutek. Kościuszko osunął się na zamkową posadzkę, a razem za nim, na dół posunął się Niemcewicz. 

— Tadeuszu, złap oddech. Co dokładnie jest powodem? 

— Nie dzieje się dobrze, Ursynie. — Głos Kościuszki był już maksymalnie cichy, wiązł mu w gardle, wydobywając się z niego tylko jakimś niedokładnym, osobliwym echem. Zapomniał na moment jak się oddycha. Tylko dłonie Niemcewicza, łagodnie gładzące jego barki, upominały go zaczerpnięcie powietrza i udzielenie odpowiedzi. — Ta rewolucja okazała się porażką. 

— Co? Ależ...o czym ty mówisz? 

— Zrobiliśmy bardzo złe rzeczy. Poniatowski, on...widuję go czasem, gdy piszę kolejny list. Patrzy się na mnie. Czasem płacze. 

— Tadeuszu, bredzisz. To przez twoją insomnię. Musisz więcej sypiać. 

— Nie, Ursynie, ty nie rozumiesz...republika...arystokracja...my...jakobini...

Słowa Kościuszki były jak ostrza tnące skórę Niemcewicza. Panikując, wprawiał jego samego w panikę. Ursyn często gorzko żałował wypowiedzenia słów, zanim nie przeanalizował ich dokładnie w głowie, ale teraz bolało go to wyjątkowo mocno. Teoretycznie, nie powinien mieć sobie tego za złe — w końcu to nie on zaczął temat rewolucji, został zapytany o coś, na co szczerze odpowiedział. I Kościuszko wzbraniał się najpierw przed tym, że dzieli takie samo zdanie co on, ale teraz było widać, że przeżywa to wszystko nawet bardziej.

On, Tadeusz Kościuszko, który nie skrzywdziłby muchy. Został okrzyknięty rewolucjonistą najkrwawszego kociołka Europy. Był pośrednio odpowiedzialny za ścięcie Stanisława Augusta, klerykałów i dużej ilości magnatów. Na co dzień udawał, że go to nie obchodzi, ale Ursyn teraz miał przed sobą obraz człowieka, z którego zdarto farbę i płótno, zostawiając tylko tę najbardziej ubogą część. 

— Tadeuszu, posłuchaj mnie uważnie — Niemcewicz przemówił do niego kojącym głosem, jakby uspokajał małe dziecko. Ostatni raz używał tego tonu ponad kilkanaście lat temu, gdy jego młodszy brat Kajetan zaczął płakać na cały kościół, nie chcąc już dłużej chodzić na codzienne roraty na które zabierał ich zawsze ojciec. — Nie odczynimy tego, co już się stało. Działałeś w słusznej sprawie, tylko to mogę ci zapewnić. Jesteś najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Jeśli wydaje ci się, że popełniłeś błędy, z ręką na sercu przysięgam, że całe dobro, jakie w życiu uczyniłeś, przewyższa każde najmniejsze przewinienie. Rewolucja się dokonała. Teraz możemy tylko dostosować się do dóbr jakie da nam republika. 

Kościuszko patrzył na niego przez załzawione oczy, całkowicie rozemocjonowany. Tak dobrze było sobie na to wreszcie pozwolić, codziennie chowając się za maską zdecydowanego i nie wahającego się rewolucjonisty. Niemcewicz otoczył go ramionami, niepewnie wtulając twarz w jego potarganą, kasztanową czuprynę. Poczucie, że ktoś ich obserwuje, wciąż go gnębiło, aczkolwiek stan psychiczny Kościuszki był dla niego teraz wartością najbardziej nadrzędną ze wszystkich. 

— Czy ja byłem dobrym dowódcą, Ursynie?

Julian poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wbił mu wyjątkowo ostry kolec w serce. Już trzeci raz w ciągu niecałej godziny, Kościuszko doprowadzał jego serce do przyspieszonego tempa.

— Och, nawet temu nie zaprzeczaj, doprawdy! — Poeta poruszył się niezwykle, ocierając łzę z bladego policzka. — Wciąż jesteś dobrym dowódcą. Jedynym, jaki przychodzi mi do głowy. Dużo lepszym od Kołłątaja.

Niemrawe skinięcie głową Tadeusza, utwierdziło Ursyna w przekonaniu, że jego słowa mają jakiś sens i nie wypowiada ich do ściany. Przytulił go mocniej. Jego płaszcz był teraz podwójnie mokry — zarówno od deszczu, jak i łez. 

— Julianie...chodźmy stąd.

— Hm?

— Chodźmy stąd, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Mam kawę. Świece. Ogólnie jest dużo przytulniej niż tutaj. 

Ursyn poczuł, jak uśmiech mimowolnie wspina mu się po twarzy. Było dobrze. Byli bezpieczni. 

— Dasz radę iść sam?

— Tak. Chyba tak. — Zrobił na chwilę pauzę. — Dziękuję. 

Szept ucałował wszelkie niepokoje Niemcewicza. Blondyn oparł czoło o czubek głowy Kościuszki. 

— To ja dziękuję. Za ten taniec. Za wszystko. — Również na moment zamilknął. — Ale wydaje mi się, że teraz orkiestra nie chce nas tu widzieć. Chodź. 

Ostrożnie podnieśli się razem do góry, trzymając się za dłonie, na wypadek, gdyby jeden z nich miał znów upaść. Tadeusz wziął za radą Ursyna kilka głębokich wdechów. 

Rewolucja Novembera nie istniała. Ich rewolucja to było przede wszystkim pogodzenie się z tym, co uczynili z tym państwem. I zaakceptowanie tego, pomagając w tym sobie nawzajem. 

Opuścili salę, idąc u swojego boku, schodząc na wszelkie inne tematy, które pomogłyby im uciec od nieprzyjemnych myśli. I dopiero, gdy pozłacane drzwi zamknęły się za panem poetą i jego strapionym dowódcą, posąg Apolla postanowił odkryć swoją tajemnicę, skrywaną przed tańczącymi cały ten czas. 

Zza rzeźby wyszedł mężczyzna, dłonie miał splecione za plecami, a na piersi jaśniał mu srebrny różaniec. Jego wzrok był pełen osobliwego jadu, którym wcześniej zatruwał plecy Kościuszki i Niemcewicza, z pełną fascynacją obserwując, jak pewny siebie rewolucjonista, zamienia się nagle w płaczące dziecko, ponieważ przeraziło się ducha pana Kluchosława. 

Ksiądz idealnie tu pasował. Ze swoją peruką, władczym spojrzeniem, tym chłodnym uśmiechem, mógłby spokojnie podnieść zakrwawioną koronę Poniatowskiego i włożyć ją na głowę. 

Ale on był idealnym przeciwieństwem tego monarchistycznego ideału. 

— Jakże mi przykro, że nie docenia pan moich zdolności, panie Ursyn Niemcewicz. Widocznie rewolucja nie jest dla każdego — wyszeptał, martwo wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. — Ale cóż. Pan woli tańczyć jak panu grają. A ja...

Podszedł do miejsca, w którym zaledwie przed momentem siedzieli załamani przyjaciele, zauważając na podłodze lekko przemoknięty liścik, który wypadł pewnemu pisarczykowi z kieszeni płaszcza. Uśmiechnął się. Papier zaszeleścił mu w dłoni. 

— ...sam chyba wolę być dyrygentem.


End file.
